


The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Planning

by offwhxte



Series: Misfits [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older Aaron, Younger Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: They laid in their converged bed for hours until the sun came up.





	The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Planning

****They laid in their converged bed for hours until the sun came up. Aaron sighed and looked at his phone, the warm body that was pressed flush to his chest giving him a fluttery feeling in his lower stomach. He frowned at the date that glared at him on the screen in the dimmed room. It was their last full day together at the beach. They’d done almost all of what Aaron had originally planned, and even more. He didn’t know what he wanted to do more; keep him in bed, just holding him, or go out and use their last day to feel the pride of showing each other off, even if it wasn't in the way he had ideally planned. He should have just made Spencer's fake ID say eighteen. Everything could have been so much easier.

Aaron sighed. He wanted this to last forever, wanted everything to be this easy all the time. Maybe, with Spencer by his side, he wouldn't need to worry about any of the bad decisions he often made. Even better, he'd be able to help Spencer with the trials and tribulations that came with growing up. He hadn't had that, himself. He didn't want Spencer to experience the same things as he did. Definitely not, not his boy. Not on his watch.  

Spencer eventually stirred in his arms, his lips parted and self-aware puffs of breath breaking through his mouth before his eyes slid open like rickety blinds. "Good morning." 

"Hey," Aaron whispered, his voice hoarse. He had hoped he would sound normal, but he missed casual and caring by a long shot.  

Spencer clambered up from where he was laying under the covers, settling himself on Aaron's chest and looking down at him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong." 

"Aaron," Spencer frowned and ran skinny fingers through the dark, shaggy hair that rested on his partner's head. "Please." 

"I just..." Aaron pushed himself up on his elbows, craning his neck to kiss Spencer's neck. "I'm going to miss this." 

Spencer nodded slowly, "Me too. I don't want to go back." 

"We don't have to," Aaron mumbled quietly, his eyes closing and his head dropped back with a sigh. "I wish we didn't have to." 

The skinny boy on his chest shrugged, "Why can't we just leave?" 

"Sweetheart, no matter how much you say no one cares about you besides me, your mother would definitely call the police and we'd be caught quicker than we could leave." 

Spencer opened his mouth to answer, hope and blood filling his cheeks before he closed it again. 

"How do you want to go about things, when we get back?" Aaron asked, brushing his hands up and down Spencer's sides under the large shirt that was slipping off his shoulders. "Do you think we're going to hate each other again?" 

"I never hated you." 

"I know, love. I mean... do you think we're doomed?" 

Spencer's eyebrows drew together, "What were you thinking about when I was asleep?" 

"Before we left, you were uncomfortable to be in the car with me. Now you're, um..." He gestured to Spencer, who blushed even deeper. "I just worry that I'll do something wrong once we're back to just nights together." 

The younger boy shook his head vigorously, his hair swaying from side to side. "You won't." 

"You can't promise that," Aaron laughed somewhat sourly, rubbing his thumb over Spencer's hipbone. "I'll try my best, of course. I've never been good at this stuff." 

"What stuff?" Spencer asked curiously.  

"Like relationships." His eyes widened and he quickly backtracked, "Not that I'm breaking up with you. I'm just saying, I'm bad at this." 

"I don't think you're bad at this..." Spencer murmured, looking down and playing with his own fingers. His bottom lip jutted out involuntarily and Aaron made a face. 

Of course Spencer would defend him, even when he was defending the wrong side. How many times had Aaron done something wrong just for Spencer to run across the room, dropping everything on his plate to check if Aaron was okay? And how many times had Aaron just let it happen? Too many times, definitely, too many to count. 

"And I love you for that, baby." Aaron pulled Spencer down to lay on top of him, "What do you want to do today?" 

"I don't... I don't know," the younger boy shrugged. "Can we just stay here? Is that okay?" 

Aaron nodded, perhaps too eagerly, as he pulled Spencer into a sobering kiss that would wake the both of them up for what seemed like hours. They talked for the majority of their time together, holding hands under the blankets that they now considered their only safe haven they'd ever known in their relationship. Spencer often punctuating his anecdotes and left-field comments with some kind of quirky way to get closer to Aaron. He'd tangle their legs together, he'd find a different way to hold his hand, he'd kiss Aaron's shoulder, jaw, or neck. Anything he could do that he could memorize for when they got home, he did.  

That was the game, however sad it was to play. Do as much as he possibly could, soon was slim. Aaron had spent enough money on the hotel, much less admission price on museums and festivities. If anything, he could remember every detail and list them off to Aaron one night while they were laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and reminiscing. Maybe that would even be better than going again and messing up. Spencer didn't really know. He'd never done this before. When he got home, he was planning on scrubbing his skin pink to get rid of the smell of sunscreen and the suspicion that his mother was definitely going to have when she got home. Mothers just knew things, and Spencer had to be ready for whatever questions she was going to throw his way.  

"Will you stay?" Spencer whispered in the pale light that filtered through the curtains, "When we get back, Mom won't be back until like ten. Will you stay until she gets there?" 

"Maybe..." Aaron said, scratching the stubble that had grown on his chin over the past few days, "If we get there when it starts getting dark, I can park a few blocks away and come in with you. Like, through the door." 

Spencer was giddy, pressing hurried kisses over Aaron's face and neck. "Thank you! Thank you. I don't want to be alone when I get there." 

"I can stay until your mom comes home," Aaron smiled warmly, chuckling at the franticness of attention from the boy he loved. "I'll sneak out the window like I always do." 

"But..." Spencer bit his lip and looked away, "what if you didn't have to sneak away?" 

Aaron sighed, "Spencer--" 

"No, I mean... we've been pretending to be other people for a week. Why stop now?" He sat up, the comforter swirling around his legs and hips. "What if I say you're my tutor? For the summer? Mom would love that, she'd practically be _begging_ you to come over every day." 

Aaron's eyes narrowed in consideration. "You're smart, Spencer. Why would you need a tutor?" 

"I'm rusty in Social Sciences," Spencer said, his face bright with excitement. "Please, Aaron. I'd do anything. Please, it would make me so, so, so happy." 

Aaron sighed, a gentle smile on his face. Maybe this was his chance to make it up to Spencer.  "I'll think about it, sweetheart." 

Spencer squirmed in his arms, his heart beating fast. It was entirely possible that they could pull that off. All he'd have to do was call his mother before she got home. She never wanted him calling on business weeks, but she'd be coming home by the time he'd call. It was perfect. Aaron would be perfect. 

It could work.


End file.
